One of Those Soulmate Things
by GoggleGamer
Summary: AU, first MattxMello. Matts being forced to be social by being in a dance class. Lo and Behold who does he meet?


Many would call Matt reclusive and un sociable, but that wasn't true. Well, maybe it was, but he didn't care. He had gotten through is first 20 years alone, why couldn't he do the next 20 alone as well. Because the Gods hated him, that's why.

Matt's best friend, Near, had forced him to take up a social club. Now, this wouldn't have been so bad, if Near had chose anything other than dancing. Matt was anything but uncoordinated…with his hands. His feet were another matter. The most the gamer had come to dancing was a DDR party he went to a few years back. Being the natural gamer he is, he pwned everyone there. But other than that 10-hour party, he had never danced in his life.

The sun shone brightly in the window of Matt's dingy apartment. The yellowy death, as Matt put it, was flooding his room and lighting everything up, enlightening every crack and crevice of his usually dark room. Today was the first day of his Near-induced torture.

He donned his usual black and white striped shirt, goggles, fur trimmed vest, and his favorite pair of jeans. To Matt, getting up this early was like asking him to cheat on a game, painful. He looked at the clock, it read 2pm. Yep, it was defiantly too early to be getting up.

Slowly, he grabbed his cigarettes and Psp and headed out the door to his beat up car. In its prime, it had been a state of the art muscle car, now it was junkyard worthy. It ran, so Matt didn't see a problem with it.

It took about 10 minutes to reach the dance studio, only because Matt had driven there at 30 mph. He got out of the car, his goggles shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun, and flicked his cigarette to the ground. The thought of dancing around when he could be sleeping was making Matt irritable and grumpy. The door had a bell attached to it that would have sounded cheery, if it wasn't so _loud_. A man in a stupid black leotard came out of an office and instructed us to stand by the wall.

"Alright everyone, we will be doing ballroom dancing today! I want everyone to pair up and if you're new just find someone so we can start this glorious art!" The guy should really cut down on the caffeine.

Matt's pov

I looked around; I was the only one in regular clothing except for a guy in the corner. He had shoulder length blond hair and was isomehow/i fitting into leather that looked a size too small. He didn't seem too worried about finding a partner though. I walked over to the man and tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Since there isn't any one left, we could be partners" He turned, looked me up and down, and then turned back around without a word. I returned to the other wall and sat on the bench. I was about to pull out my game when two leather-clad legs positioned themselves in front of me. I looked up and there stood the guy from before, only this time a smirk was pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Names Mello, and I'll take you up on your offer" his face was a ilittle/i too close for comfort but I pushed my thoughts aside and stood up. The instructor turned on music and began flittering about on the dance floor to help any of the couples.

"what brought about this change of heart?" I asked, hoping that I didn't sound unconfident. This guys appearance could do that to you, steal away all your self-confidence and make you want to cower as if your life depended on it.

He leaned a little too close again and I could smell chocolate on his breath. It smelled nice, not the way I was expecting him to smell.

"Goggles and a fur vest, obviously you're lost. I decided I might help you, but if you don't want to be partners…"

"No!" I grabbed his wrist. The danger in his eyes drew me in. I could tell this would be how I died, with him. I didn't care, my whole life I was playing video games, maybe this times I could create my own game. Mello smirked, grabbed hold of my other hand, and pulled hard until our bodies were molded together, like a magnet that had found its mate. Yeah, that's what it was like.

Mello took control of the moves, his hand on the small of my back guiding me. It felt nice, our bodies moving as controlled by one mind. We weaved in and out of other couples, spinning and twirling in time with the piano music that was playing.

A song I knew came on, 'Helena' the piano version. I didn't listen to much music besides the sound effects from my games, but this was a favorite of mine. It was bliss, dancing in Mello's arms and listening to the soothing sounds of the music.

I had just met the guy, but he seemed so right for me. I guess I just admitted to be being gay then huh? Oh well, I don't care. He was the leash to my collar, and I was his to control. I guess it's one of those soul mate things, where the two meet and instantly fall in love.

_is it love? I wouldn't know, I've never loved…_

Maybe Mello was what I needed, and I was what he needed. The music ended and I've never been so reluctant to stop dancing. Mello's hands dropped to his sides and he just stared into my eyes…well, my goggles. I pushed them off my eyes and stared back.

_maybe he felt it too..._

"Well that was the stupidest thing I've ever done" He began walking away and packing up his things.

_maybe not…_

I couldn't help it; I had to make him see me. I usually wore the goggles to block out the light, now I wanted to bask in the light. I wanted Mello to be my light. (No yagami references intended) I tapped his shoulder again and waited as he turned around, a surprised look in his eyes and a chocolate bar perched in between his teeth.

"You, uh, wanna get some coffee or something?" I scratched my head nervously. I had never asked anyone, let alone a guy, out.

"How about chocolate and you pay?" that smirk again. I think I could get addicted to it, to his face, his smell, all of him.

"Alright" I grinned at him and snapped my goggles back in place and waited for him to get his things. He straightened and looked at my face for a second before reaching a hand up to my cheek. He pulled my goggles back and put them back around my neck, where they had been previously.

"Don't hide your eyes, they look really hot" with that he walked out to the front of the studio and out the door. I followed, in a daze, and caught up with him.

_Man, I really am a like a lost puppy. Good thing I found a good owner._

* * *

**So, how was it? First MattxMello fic so be nice. You can also see my SasoDei (that im not uploading here)on Deviantart deitobixsasunaru./**


End file.
